Anthony Ivo
Dr. Anthony Ivo is a scientist and the main antagonist of the first half of the flashback timeline in season 2 of the show Arrow. He is portrayed by Dylan Neal. Biography Season 2 In "League of Assassins", when Sara Lance awoke on the Amazo after almost drowning, she found herself in a cage. Anthony ordered "The Captain" to release her, and he took her back to his quarters. He informed her that he was a scientist who intended to "save the human race". In "Keep Your Enemies Closer", quite a while later, after capturing Oliver Queen (who adopted the pseudonym "Tommy"), he interrogated him, explaining that he was looking for a sunken submarine containing a serum created by the Japanese army during World War II, Mirakuru. After Sara tricked Oliver into confirming that his friends were alive, Anthony declared that Oliver would take them to Slade and Shado on Lian Yu, and then revealed that he was aware that his real name was actually Oliver. In "State v. Queen", Ivo and his men took Oliver and Sara to land. They went to find Slade and Shado in their hideout, but when they couldn't find them, he ordered "The Captain" to blow the hideout up. He forced Oliver to take him to the grave of the Japanese soldiers that Oliver had stumbled on earlier, and when they arrived, he and his men searched for the hōzen, which Oliver had previously taken. When they were unable to find it, Anthony grew angry and demanded that Oliver tell him where it was, having "The Captain" threaten to shoot Oliver's hand off. After Slade and Shado ambushed Anthony's group, he agreed to release Oliver. After the others escaped safely, Anthony shot an already-wounded Captain in the head for his failure to prevent Oliver's escape, and promoting the first mate of the Amazo to be the new captain. In "The Scientist", Ivo and his crew followed Oliver, Shado, Sara and a wounded Slade to the submarine. After they injected Slade with a dose of raw Mirakuru, Ivo and his men burst in, holding the three of them at gunpoint. In "Three Ghosts", Ivo took a defenseless Oliver, Shado and Sara to the surrounding forest. He forced Oliver to decide which one of the two women would be killed, threatening that if Oliver did not choose, he would kill both of them. When Oliver leaped to try and stop him, Ivo killed Shado. A Mirakuru-enhanced Slade then burst out of the forest and wiped out most of his men, forcing Ivo to flee. In "Blast Radius", when Sara, Oliver and Slade all escaped Ivo, they set up camp for the night. Ivo contacted them using a walkie-talkie, telling Sara that he would ravage the whole island if it meant he could get theMirakuru back. The group did not respond. In "The Promise", it is revealed that Ivo's wife Jessica has developed severe mental illness; it is implied that he is researching Mirakuru in hopes of finding a cure for her. As part of his plan to take the Amazo, Oliver allowed himself to be captured and interrogated by Ivo. After later being cornered by Oliver, Ivo lures him into discussing Shado's death so that a nearby Slade can overhear. Slade later captures Ivo after taking over the Amazo. After he orders Ivo to reenact Shado's murder, he cuts off Ivo's right hand. In "Deathstroke", He is left with Sara, Anatoly, and Thomas, along with Oliver by Slade. In "The Man Under the Hood", Ivo is slowly dying from gangrene resulting from his amputated hand. He tells Sara and Oliver that he created a cure to counteract the effects of the Mirakuru; in return for the cure's location, he requests a quick death. They agree, and Ivo tells them that the cure is in the Amazo and gives them the key to it. Then Sara points a pistol at Ivo and is about to kill him, when Oliver stops her and kills Ivo himself with two shots to the chest. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 2 *"League of Assassins" *"Keep Your Enemies Closer" *"State v. Queen" *"The Scientist" *"Three Ghosts" *"Blast Radius" (voice) *"Blind Spot" *"The Promise" *"Deathstroke" *"The Man Under the Hood" Trivia *In the DC comics, Anthony Ives, known as Professor Ivo, is a cybernetics genius who created Amazo, the synthetic android with the capacity to duplicate the powers of all the Justice League members. *Despite dying just a little over halfway through the season, he can still be considered the main antagonist of the flashback timeline in season 2 because he is responsible for causing Slade to become seriously injured and requiring him to be injected with mirakuru to survive. He also killed Shado which caused Slade to become evil and try to kill Oliver and become a complete monster. Navigation Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spouses Category:Torturer Category:The Heavy Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Flashback Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scapegoat